


Snoggin' That Bald Noggin'

by terraformedArchangel



Series: Rooster Teeth Extra Life Livestream 2K15 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Rt Extra Life 2015, That Kiss, also does anyone else have that issue where it gets confusing over which he is he, fuckin same sex kissing bullshit i can't keep track of whose hand is where, gentle kisses are my weakness, hooooo BOY, this is my first rpf fic and i can feel my sins crawling on my back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraformedArchangel/pseuds/terraformedArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Matt, guess what.” <br/>“What” turns out to be Jeremy’s arm around Matt’s neck, pulling him down to his height to press warm dry lips to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoggin' That Bald Noggin'

**Author's Note:**

> THAT STREAM THO LIKE GOD DAMN I HAVE MORE FICS IN ME BUT FOR NOW PLS TAKE THIS WRITTEN-IN-TEN-MINUTES PIECE OF CRUMB  
> ((i'm lying it's so short but it took me 3 days to write i'm s o sLOW))

“Hey Matt, guess what.”

“What” turns out to be Jeremy’s arm around Matt’s neck, pulling him down to his height to press warm dry lips to his. Matt’s arm immediately wraps around Jeremy’s back, pulling him closer. Jeremy’s fingers are clutching at the edge of his beanie. He ignores the hollering of the guys behind him, focuses on the warmth, and the soft movement of Jeremy’s lips against his. For a moment it is just Jeremy’s lips soft against his, Jeremy’s hand on his waist, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy…

Then they break apart, and Matt is left blinking in the suddenly too-bright lights, grin still plastered on his face. The guys are hooting with delight, and Jack is shouting something about Geoff donating a thousand dollars and -

“Was that cherry?”

~*~

Matt can see Jeremy’s outline disappearing and he follows it further into the building.

“Jeremy. Jeremy!” The shorter man stops and turns as Matt catches up to him.

“Hey, man,” he says, and smiles (it’s fake though, Matt can tell). Matts opens his mouth to and realizes he doesn’t know what he should say. What do you say to your best friend who you are kind of (very) interested in who also just kissed you?

_For a donation_ , Matt reminds himself. _He kissed you for a donation. It doesn’t mean anything_.

“Uhh…”

“Look, I’m sorry I kissed you, man. It was heat of the moment and yeah, I’m sorry.”

“No!” says Matt, too loudly, too abruptly. “No.” Quieter this time.

“No?”

“You don’t have to be sorry! I was fine with it.” _Fuck_. Jeremy looks confused and hopef– _No, Matt, that’s just you_.

“You were?”

“Uh, yeah.” Matt rubs the back of his neck. “You just kinda took off really quickly so, um, I was just making sure you were alright?”

“I’m fine,” says Jeremy, frowning. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

_Oh, I dunno, you kissed me and then practically ran I mean I’m not that gross am I? What the fuck else could that mean? Shut up, Matt_.

“Uh… I don’t know?” An awkward silence falls. They both do their best to look everywhere else but at each other.

“Look man, the stream…” Jeremy takes a small step back.

“Oh yeah, right.” _Oh no, not alright_. Jeremy’s half-turned away and is looking at Matt as if he’s expecting something. Matt’s heart is pounding in his chest. Someone calls their names from down the hallway and Jeremy looks towards the noise.

_Aw, fuck it_.

“Hey Jeremy, guess what?”

“Wha – mmph!” Matt leans in, presses his lips to Jeremy’s and _fuck, you’ve fucked up this time Matt Bragg, he is NOT kissing back, abort, abort – oh_.

Jeremy pushes Matt back against the corridor wall, but it’s not rough – his hands come up to gently cradle Matt’s face as he presses up into him. One of Matt’s arms is wrapped around the shorter man’s shoulders, the other pressing at his waist as he sighs into Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy’s hands move, one to Matt’s shoulder, the other to behind Matt’s head, deepening the kiss, feather-light touches of his tongue teasing at Matt’s bottom lip. It’s slow and tender and perfect and Matt loves every second of it as he drowns in all that is Jeremy.

When they break apart, it’s not sudden and Jeremy is smiling fondly as he looks up at Matt. It’s just them, close and warm in a darkened corridor.

“Wait, how the fuck are you even reaching my face right now?”

“God fucking damn it, Matt.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumboner @ punkroscosmos dot tumblr dot com if you too are interested in crying over this ship


End file.
